Unos Segundos en el Arcoíris
by Filomental
Summary: EG: Rainbow, Big Mac, un momento dulce y mágico. Sí, lo sé, poco sumary, pero pasen y no se decepcionarán.


Unos Segundos en el Arcoíris

Bueno, primero que nada, este pequeño fic va dedicado a los que me hicieron ver que mi trabajo era más valioso de lo que pensaba. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, me inspire en el corto llamado Al ritmo de Pinkie

* * *

Había sido una tarde muy difícil, sobre todo porque el trabajo había mantenido a Big Mac con un cansancio particular; pero lo peor de todo, había sido la caída que había sufrido al entregar la última caja de sidra, pues rodó escaleras abajo junto con algunas botellas de sidra de Sweet Apple Acres, tenía la espalda y la muñeca demasiado maltratados como para levantarse, aquel lugar era perfecto para observar la última media hora de día que quedaba de sol mientras se recuperaba del castigo que había recibido. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz por haber cumplido con su hermanita.

Ahora solamente quedaba aguantar un poco más el dolor. Como siempre la mayor cantidad de palabras eran para sí mismo, en diálogos que efectuaba consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza y le permitía hallar respuestas para más de una paradoja que se presentaba y se presentaría en su vida, después de todo, siempre había considerado que el escuchar al otro, era algo más importante que hablarle.

Pero de pronto en aquel estado que se encontraba, medio escondido entre a las bancas de la cancha de futbol y la pared de ladrillos de la escuela, donde el calor de los rayos del sol se había acumulado, siendo un lugar perfecto para recostarse, se vio interrumpido por una sombra.

Aquel día no habría práctica de ningún equipo, por lo cual, ese lugar estaría pacífico; pero nada detenía a Rainbow Dash a practicar por media hora el remate en el que había estado practicando durante las últimas semanas y tendría que perfeccionar.

Su concentración era tan grande, que no notó que alguien la vigilaba desde un lugar bastante visible. Big Mac desde luego, se mantuvo en silencio, apreciando el talento que había hecho a la amiga de su hermana en una leyenda del futbol.

Sin duda tenía bien merecido aquel título, al menos así parecía, pues cada uno de sus remates era tan potente que a duras penas lograba divisar la pelota. Pero la cosa era distinta, sus gruñidos se hacían cada vez más frustrados.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el fornido estudiante de la escuela superior de Canterlot, se diera cuenta de que los tiros de la adolescente fallaban cada vez más, hasta que finalmente, en su furia trató de rematar tan fuertemente, que la pobre pelota seguramente iría más allá del estacionamiento.

Pero antes de lograrlo, el rocío del pasto le pasó una mala jugada, haciendo que su carrera fuera detenida por un resbalón, que finalmente la dejó a merced de la gravedad y la fuerza que le había impreso a su pierna se adicionó en la fuerza de su caída.

Una vez en el piso, el de ojos verdes se limitó a sonreír, no conocía muy bien a las amigas de su hermana, pero le había hablado de lo increíbles que eran; al ver a Rainbow en el piso, no pudo hacer nada, pues se había decidido a tomar el papel de observador, como muchas otras veces.

Sin embargo, observar a aquella muchacha, siempre le había traído cierta sensación especial, por ende, siempre le había puesto mucha más atención, desde su forma de actuar hasta los gestos que hacía, no había un motivo distinto al gusto de observarla, aceptarlo era mucho más raro que decírselo a sí mismo.

Durante la última semana se había fijado en el color de su cabello, no conocía a nadie que lo tuviera así, era lo más llamativo, bueno, además de sus hermosos ojos violeta. La muchacha se quedó en el piso, hablando consigo misma, hasta que al final termino dando un fuerte gruñido que no tardó en llegarle a los oídos. Aquel sonido que hacía cuando comenzaba a hervirle la sangre era propio de ella y hasta cierto punto se lo había memorizado. Ya que al reunirse con sus amigas, siempre había un momento en el que ella se ponía algo furiosa y en más de una ocasión, él la había escuchado.

Pero esos pequeños detalles que su poderoso sentido de observación se había empeñado en hallar, no se equiparaban a observarla, corriendo, caminando, o incluso hablando; no la conocía lo suficiente como para lanzar algún juicio sobre ella, no obstante, podía observar que era algo impulsiva, un poco testaruda, con cierta autoestima elevada y con un gran sentido de lealtad. Aquellos atributos eran algo que el apreciaba, sin embargo, a pesar de que su estilo de vestimenta no era tan elegante como el de Rarity, lo que llevaba expresaba perfectamente lo que era.

Una chica que tiene un carácter fuerte y que difícilmente puede quedarse en un solo lugar, algo dura de cabeza pero que se podía esforzar hasta el máximo; pero sobre todo, una ternura que se guardaba, era igual a esos dulces rompemuelas con un centro de sabor tan agradable que muchos se lastiman tratando de llegar a él con rapidez, en lugar de tener paciencia hasta que el exterior algo áspero se derrita.

Esas eran las pocas cualidades que había llegado a reconocer, incluso su voz tenía gran parte de su carácter.

No obstante, en aquel momento, lejos de todo el mundo, podía observarla en un estado pacífico, bueno, se encontraba en un lugar pacífico, pero la adolescente se encontraba echada en el piso.

Pronto, aquella indiferencia que había sentido, se volvió en preocupación, una preocupación tan sincera, tan repentina, que no tuvo oportunidad de pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, solamente dejó que aquella preocupación lo guiara.

A pesar de que tenía medio cuerpo fuertemente lacerado, se encamino por el césped hasta llegar a cinco metros de distancia de la chica que había sido una de las que salvaron la escuela; la recordó entonces con aquellas alas y orejas de poni. Al hacerlo recordó lo que había imaginado en aquella noche, al verla imaginó ver a un ángel con una que otra peculiaridad, pero no le quitaban la belleza.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, se sentó sobre sus piernas de lado, lo cual creó con sus muslos una curva que, estéticamente, la hacía más bella de lo que ya era para los ojos del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

Los latidos de Big Mac empezaron a acelerarse, hasta que finalmente su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel ángel de ojos violeta.

\- Hey, tu frente te está sangrando.

\- ¿Eeee?

Un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de una cortadura, que se había realizado con el borde de una botella en la caída, fluyó por su rostro, hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente caer sobre el césped.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pregunto de repente, olvidándose de todo el dolor que había tenido.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Es que te vi mientras estabas practicando y te caíste. Definitivamente habían cosas que debía omitir, pero su sinceridad le era arrancada a la fuerza por razones desconocidas.

\- Emmm, buenooo, sí, creo que estoy bien, pero ¿por qué me estabas observando?

\- Porque no había nada mejor que ver. Y seguía con aquella honestidad.

\- Gracias, creo, estaba practicando para los juegos con los Shadowcolts, este maldito remate me tiene muy frustrada, es que llevo toda la semana tratando de sacarlo y no puedo.

\- Big Mac sintió un dolor repentino que le vino desde su tobillo derecho, por lo cual se sentó para ver si así dejaba de sentirlo.

\- ¿Estás bien Big Mac?

\- Sip.

Un silencio se generó entre los dos, la adolescente se puso a observar el cielo, el atardecer era uno de los paisajes más hermosos que podía ver todos los días. El potro de Canterlot, no perdió oportunidad para mantener su vista fija en el cabello de la muchacha que se mantenía sentada.

\- Gracias por cierto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por traernos la sidra, nos estábamos muriendo de sed y no sabes cuánto me gusta la sidra, aunque creo que con darte las gracias no servirá. Dashie se puso un poco menos arisca de lo común y buscó dentro de la mochila que había traído consigo.

Hasta que finalmente encontró unas vendas y una botella de agua oxigenada.

\- Una aprende a ser precavida cuando está en el equipo de futbol y también porque mi hermana menor está en el equipo de primaria y es más testaruda que yo al no traer su propio kit de primeros auxilios.

\- Sip.

La muchacha acercó sus manos para desinfectar la herida y pasar a vendarla, pero Big Mac era más grande que ella.

\- Podrías recostarte. Acto seguido haló del muchacho, este solamente se dejaba caer como si fuese un papel, sin oponer resistencia alguna, hasta que por accidente su cabeza llego a dar contra los muslos de la adolescente.

\- Vamos, sé que estás débil, pero no exageres. Bromeó la adolescente mientras se sonrojaba levemente, de la misma forma, un cosquilleó recorría su cuerpo mientras Bign Mac se acomodaba mientras sonreía.

El herido joven había escuchado del poder curativo del tacto, había recibido aquella información con gran escepticismo, pero ahora podía afirmar que las manos de Rainbow evitaban que sienta cualquier dolor, incluso su tobillo, que no tenía nada que ver con su herida en la cabeza era anestesiado; de hecho, podía jurar que hasta la humedad del rocío, así como la dureza de los muslos de Rainbow liberaban dentro de él un cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras.

Rainbow no podía ver a otro lado que no fuesen los ojos del muchacho al que estaba dando primeros auxilios y este a su vez, no apartaba los ojos de ella; sus miradas se conectaron, el contacto físico que había entre los dos, era suficiente para que sus palpitares se aceleraran, para que sus pupilas se dilataran, incluso los vendajes que Rainbow hacía se volvían excusas para dar caricias al rostro del adolescente.

Big Mac se levantó de repente, finalizando con aquellas emociones, pero Dashie no permitiría que aquello sucediera, aquel alejamiento la dejaba con un vacío que no quería sentir, por lo cual lo acercó con sus manos, necesitaba el contacto con él, por mínimo que este fuese. De la misma forma, el fornido, pero destartalado muchacho subió ambas manos para sentir aquel rostro angelical que tenía en frente; aproximando su rostro al de ella y sin perder contacto visual, hasta el último segundo, cuando ella cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor aquel beso que enlazaría tan bellas y sinceras emociones. Desde luego, el imitó a quien le mantenía bajo un mar de emociones que disfrutaba y le hacían feliz.

Aquellos labios acercándose a los suyos fue lo último que vio antes de sentir el dulce sabor de Rainbow Dash, hasta que de pronto solo sintió un ardor en la mejilla derecha, la cual se convirtió lentamente en dolor.

\- Despierta Big Mac. Era la inconfundible voz de su hermano. Pero ¿qué hacía ella en aquel momento tan especial?

\- Despierta. Esta vez el ardor, así como el dolor se hicieron más agudos.

El joven Big Mac abrió ambos ojos, observando el lugar en donde estaba, el suelo donde se encontraba echado era duro y frio, su cabeza se encontraba sobre su mochila, cómo había llegado hasta ahí, no le importaba, el hecho era que no eran los muslos de Rainbow Dash y mucho menos tenía cerca de Rainbow Dash.

\- Oh, mi querido hermano, estas bien. El alivio de Applejack se hacía perceptible.

Sin embargo, la mente del muchacho se encontraba recordando aquel sueño y lo que había ocurrido antes de ver todo aquello. Es cierto, se había caído de las escaleras con una caja de sidra, de tal forma que tenía el tobillo dislocado, toda la espalda adolorida, un chichón en la frente, una cortadura en la cabeza y una muñeca lastimada, así como un brazo con una herida, ya que había aterrizado sobre los trozos de vidrío de las botellas de sidra y desde luego, su contenido se había desparramado por todo el piso, mezclándose con la sangre que había salido de su cabeza y brazo.

Pero volviendo a aquellas imágenes, Big Mac no pudo evitar sentirse completamente triste, pues todo aquello había sido una triste ilusión; pero con cierta esperanza de volver a ver ese rostro angelical, buscó con la vista a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto y ahí estaba, a menos de dos metros de él, observándolo, trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por su hermana.

\- Necesitas ayuda para ir a la enfermería. Dijo su hermana, mientras lo tomaba por un brazo.

No hubo necesidad de pedir la ayuda de Rainbow, pues ella se acercó para tomar el otro brazo de Big Mac, este al verla nuevamente, no supo cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por ambas a la enfermería.

En el camino no pudo evitar observar el hermoso cabello de Rainbow y en dos ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron, solo que en esta oportunidad ella se apenaba por el contacto y observaba a otro lado.

Sus pasos llegaron de forma rápida a la enfermería, más rápido aún fue puesto sobre una camilla; pero poco antes de que Big Mac buscase contacto visual nuevamente con la de ojos violeta, ella sacó su celular.

\- Bueno, es Soarin, tenemos un entrenamiento.

\- Pero ¿No que Spitfire es la capitana? Preguntó Applejack

\- No esa clase de entrenamiento. Dijo de forma pícara la de cabello arcoíris, a lo cual ambas lanzaron una pequeña risita.

Por muy corta que fuera, aquella conversación, le destrozó el corazón, aquel ángel tenía a alguien especial y no era él. Pero antes de que ella se fuera corriendo a encontrarse con el muchacho que seguramente la traía volando por el cielo, con sus pocas fuerzas elevó la voz.

\- Rainbow.

\- ¿Si, Big Mac? Respondió extrañada la adolescente.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó confundida.

El adolescente se guardó la respuesta para para sus adentros, mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a soñar con aquel bello momento que no se había completado.

\- Descuida Dashie, siempre se pone así cuando necesita descansar.

\- Claro. Acto seguido, la adolescente salió corriendo del lugar despidiéndose con la mano.


End file.
